


The Dance

by Imagine-Papa-and-ghouls (HoodedFigure_99)



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Song Lyrics, fluffsmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodedFigure_99/pseuds/Imagine-Papa-and-ghouls
Summary: Heeeeeeey… So I’m doing another fluffy fic to music lyrics, this time with “This Magic Moment” by the Drifters. This is going to be at least 2 parts. So without further ado, here’s part one!





	1. This Magic Moment

 You sat off to the side, in an uncomfortable gaudy chair and fidgeted with your dress.  You didn’t typically like to wear dresses, mainly because you felt like a tomboy ninety percent of the time, but you’d been instructed to attend this...party.  You weren’t even sure why you of all people had to attend, but your boss worded his request as if the individuals who’d sent the invitations out had specifically asked for you. You chuckle to yourself as you watch the other attendees dance with each other, and you kill off your second flute of champagne.  Dancing wasn’t your _thing_ either, but watching the others smile and enjoy each other’s company kind of made you wish you didn’t have two left feet.

   A waiter walked by with a plate with full champagne glasses, and you happily accepted another. Another sip, and a bit of a giggle when you caught some of the more inebriated dancers start to behave a bit more lewdly on the floor.  They were not being sneaky, you laughed to yourself.  A pang of jealousy hit and you took a long sip of the bubbly drink.  It’d been a long time since you’d had any kind of… action like that.  You told yourself what felt like aeons ago that it was time to wait, and that there had to be someone out there that could make your soul sing as well as your body.

   When the song ended, the crowd broke apart to distract themselves with more drink and idle chatter.  Some of the couples retreated to the shadows, unable to control their urges any longer. You shake your head and laugh to yourself. It really seemed like a magical night for some of the guests. You weren’t paying attention to most of them though, as you became slightly distracted by the art in the room.  Your eyes scanned the room and you only vaguely heard some of the guests let out small gasps, and low mumbles.  You sipped on your drink once more, and leaned back into the chair.

      “Hello.” A soft accented voice came from your left. You nearly dropped the champagne flute, and nearly drop it again when you turn to see who’d spoken to you. He wasn’t tall, no, but maybe a few inches taller than you. He wore a pure black suit (dare you call it that), with strange symbols embroidered onto the cloth. His face… you couldn’t see his face.  It was covered by a silver horned mask. Mysterious, you thought.  All you could see were his eyes. His eyes, though. Deep like the sea, you thought you could drown in them. You fumble with your glass once again, and he tilts his head questioningly at you. “Are...you alright, miss…?”

      “Ah…Beth, it’s Beth.” you manage to croak out embarrassingly. “And, who might you be?” You ask.

      “You can call me Water, for now.” He moves his mask with one hand, while taking your hand with the other and kisses the back of your hand, leaving his lips on your skin for an extended amount of time. His eyes refuse to leave yours. You can feel your cheeks begin to burn, and your heart flutters for just a second, before he finally lets your hand free. “I saw you sitting here, and I thought I could keep you company?” He asked, another tilt from his masked head.  

      “T...that would be wonderful,” you managed to sputter.  You wanted to hide your face from his gaze, worried that he could see into your very soul with those eyes.  The man pulled up a chair and sat next to you. “You’re...dressed differently than everyone else,” you commented. You could swear some of the other guests were now staring daggers into you. “Are you…”

      “One of the hosts, yes.” He watches you intently, as you try to nonchalantly sip on your nearly finished drink.

      “Is that why I’m getting the evil eye from some of the ‘patrons’?” You finish your glass and look for a place to set it.  Water gently takes it from your hand and calls over another waiter and hands it to them.

      “Ignore them, _käraste_ , they’re fools.” He takes your hand, and looks at your palm. “As I thought…” He mutters. This time it was your turn to head tilt.

      “Thought what?” Your face flushes as he presses his fingertips onto your own. You can’t quite explain what was rushing through your head or your heart, but you could swear up and down this had happened before, a very distinct deja vu.  Maybe you’d dreamed it, you wondered.

      “Yes” Water softly replies to your thought.  You turn your head to stare at him.

      “Did you just…Did I say that out loud?” Your brain begins to slightly panic.

      “It...it’s a long story, Beth.” He moves his fingers off of the pads of your fingertips, and interlaces them with yours. You smile, but your head was spinning.  You weren’t sure at all if you were ready for this.  You faintly recall dreams with someone in them, faceless, nameless. The touch on your fingertips, the way he held your hand in his was so familiar, it hurt.  

      “They’ve started the music again,” Water said, pulling you from your thoughts. He stands up, and bows slightly. “Would you dance with me, Beth?” You nod, and stand up.  He leads you to the floor, refusing to let go of your hand.  When the two of you reach the center, completely ignoring the staring couples, he grabs your waist and quickly pulls you to him.  Your heart catches in your chest, as he locks eyes with you once more and you distinctly hear the lyrics.

_This magic moment_

_So different and so new_

_Was like any other_

_Until I kissed you_

   A smile was plastered on your face, and you could almost see Water smiling as well.  You wished you could see the face that held those eyes, and as you two slowly turned, everything else seemed to fade away until it was just you, him and the music.

_And then it happened_

_It took me by surprise_

_I knew that you felt it too_

_By the look in your eyes_

   Memories flooded into your mind, ones you couldn’t recognize, but keeping the gaze of Water, you could see he saw them too.  Something warm and wet trickled from your eye, but you weren’t sad at all.  You felt something, heard something beating against you and with you.  It was his heartbeat. Your heartbeat. They were beating together, a soothing rhythm lulling you towards something, but you couldn’t figure out what. Your grip on him tightened, as did his grip on your waist.  You wanted to say something, but the words wouldn’t, or couldn’t form. His darkened eyes continued to gaze into yours, and it was like you were locked there, but you didn’t want to escape at all.

_Sweeter than wine (sweeter than wine)_

_Softer than a summer night (softer than a summer night)_

_Everything I want, I have (everything, everything)_

_Whenever I hold you tight_

   He only let go of your hand once, to move his mask.  You could see his pale skin and rosy lips underneath, as he leaned into you. Your heart skipped a beat and you did the same, your eyes fluttering shut as soon as his lips met yours. Your arms moved up to wrap around his neck, and he deepened the kiss.  Both of his hands made their way to your waist, and he gripped it tightly, refusing to let you go.  The world spun around you both, breaking down and being rebuilt over and over. Time was lost, stars died, new galaxies created. And there you both were. There. Everywhere. When he broke away from the kiss, it felt as if something had been removed, but there was something else you couldn’t explain.  The room was as it was, like nothing had happened, and the lull in the music indicated the song was nearly over.  You blinked several times to make sure you were seeing correctly, and you could hear Water chuckling.  

“Come with me.” he took your hand and intertwined his fingers with yours. “It’s been such a long time.” And with that he begins leading you out of the main room.


	2. Immutable, Impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another part to the lyrics fic, instead using the lyrics from “Stand Inside Your Love” by Smashing Pumpkins.
> 
> I’ve been in a really fluffy mood lately, so I’m glad to get this out. Also, fluffsmut this time!

Water led you down a series of hallways, refusing to let go of your hand the whole way.  He slowed his pace as soon as he found a specifically marked door, an upside down triangle.  As he opened it, you gingerly stepped forward, your face burning bright. He takes both your hands and steps backwards into the room.  Once you enter the room he embraces you tightly, his hip lightly tapping against the door to shut it.  His hands move to your face, his fingers gently combing through your hair.  A considerable pause emerged between the two of you, before he finally spoke again.

“It’s you,” was the only thing he could say at first, his eyes refusing to leave yours. You felt as if your face could fry an egg, it was burning so hot.  Cool fingers traced their way down your cheek, and your hand reached up to meet it. “It’s been…” His voice was cut off as you adjusted his mask yourself and kissed him, moving your hand behind his head, drawing him closer. You could feel his heart pounding as well as your own, and while it didn’t have the same effect it had on you out in the hall, it still moved you deeply. Though he was taken by surprise, he reined control, and led you to his bed, sitting you on the plush bed.  He had to pry himself off of you momentarily, and you let out a soft whine as he escaped your grasp. He walked to a slightly hidden shelf and pressed a button and you could hear the soft sounds of music playing.  

                        _You and me, meant to be_

_Immutable, impossible_

_It's destiny, pure lunacy_

_Incalculable, insufferable_

You couldn’t help but smile when you realized  what song was playing, and the blush refused to leave your cheeks. You could almost tell he’d felt the same, as he looked away rather bashfully.  You laugh and outstretch your arms to him, inviting him over. He tilts his head slightly, and slowly walks toward you. As soon as he draws closer, you wrap your legs around him, nearly dragging him on top of you, and you end up letting out a giggle at the situation.  The room grows quieter as you both just gaze at each other, only the music chasing off complete silence.

                      _But for the last time you're everything_

_That I want and ask for you're all that I'd dreamed_

_Who wouldn't be the one you love_

_Who wouldn't stand inside your love_

_Protected and the lover of_

He leans in over you, and practically tears away his mask, crashing his lips back onto yours.  You let out a small squeak as he kisses down your face and neck, planting soft bites on various parts of your skin. You feel your skin flush as he continues the trail, this time moving to your exposed arms.  Each kiss sends electricity through your whole body and you could swear you could hear him saying a word each time he kisses a part of you.  You couldn’t place what he was saying, your body was too busy reacting to his gentle kisses on the pads of your fingers.

_A pure soul and beautiful you, don't understand_

_Don't feel me now, I will breathe, for the both of us_

_Travel the world, traverse the skies_

_Your home is here, within my heart_

He stops kissing you long enough to intensely stare at you, before moving back up to nuzzle against your neck.  “Mitt hjärta,” he whispers against your soft skin. “Do you think that people cross paths for a reason?” He sits beside you and pulls you to him so that you’re reclining in his lap. His arms wrap around you, and you unconsciously grab his hands and hold them close to you.

“I hadn’t considered it before, truthfully.” You say quietly.  “At least, until now.”  You lean your head back onto his chest to look up at him and smile. “I don’t know what happened out there, but…”

“Mitt alt,” He interjected. “Everything happened.” You could see a creeping blush rise on his face, and you reached up to stroke his cheek.

“It’s so sudden,” you whisper. You remove your hand from his cheek and resume holding his hand.  He leans over and plants more kisses on your neck. You purr, the electricity shooting through you again. You squeeze his hands and turn your head to look at him once more, admiring his features.  He gives you a shy smile and kisses you deeply, your tongues meeting slowly, delicately. You move his hands to your chest, hoping he catches the hint, and he does, his hands softly grasping at your breasts. You let a soft moan escape into his mouth, which encourages him further, one hand gently tracing down your body as the other teases each breast. You squirm from his touch, the electricity inside you quickly turning into fire.  He breaks away from the kiss and you both catch your breath, though yours is becoming increasingly hard to catch as his hand has found its way down the front of your dress, seeking out the hardening buds. You let out a gasp as he finds each one, giving them both a brief tweak.  The gasp changes into a moan as he gently bites the space between your neck and shoulder, followed up by a playful lick.  Your back arches slightly, your chest pressed against his hand. He continues his teasing, while his other hand works your dress up.

When your back meets his chest again, you realize you can feel something pressed up against you. You squirm against it, knowing what it would do to him.  A smile spreads on your face when he immediately groans. You maneuver your hand behind your back to slowly, deliberately trace your fingers around his hardness.  Another moan from Water, and a harder bite on your shoulder. He tweaks your nipple once more, and you bite your lip.  He growls, low and deep, before suddenly removing his hands and grabbing you by the waist. In one seamless move, he’s thrown you on your back, his deep cool eyes reflecting a very primitive emotion: lust.  You look at him, eyes trailing down his body as he quickly removes his suit, and they come to rest on the very obvious bulge in his trousers.  The rest of his outfit is quickly shed, and you gasp as you see his cock freed.  He gives you a sly grin and helps you out of your dress, flinging it off into the corner.  His tongue meets your stomach, and he slowly traces it up your torso.  Greedy hands meet your breasts again, kneading, twisting each nipple to make them rise before his mouth finally meets them.  You moan and arch your back once more, though one of his hands is removed only for the sole purpose of removing your panties. You kick them off with assistance from him, and you find him wiggling in position between your legs.  The fire inside you was growing exponentially, and the air hitting your moist slit was almost torturous.  As one hand kneaded and teased your breasts, his other hand was gently stroking your thighs,  occasionally slipping them towards your lips.  When they did meet, you have to bite your lip to hold back the moan building inside you.  His fingers traced around your lips, before dipping 2 of them inside you.  Your breath hitches as he pulls them back out, and strokes your clit.  You find yourself grinding against him, moaning incessantly from the pleasure he was giving you. Suddenly the pleasure stops, as he removes his hand from between your thighs, and instead is replaced by the head of his cock. He strokes his cock between your damp folds a few times, and you squirm, silently begging for him to quit his teasing and to enter you already.  He grabs your legs, and begins working himself into you.  He hisses softly as he realizes how tight you are, slowly working his hilt deeper into you.  The feeling itself of him entering you is almost too much, and you groan loudly, your hands gripping the bed sheets.  As soon as he’s fully entered, he moves your legs to grip around his waist, and he leans over you. His eyes meet yours and your hands which had initially found purchase in the sheets, found themselves caressing his back.  Your breath was still ragged, if only slightly, but he waits patiently, before removing himself and reburying his length inside you. You gasp and the noise eggs him on. Between each thrust he plants kisses along your jawbone, his hands end up tangled in your hair.  

“ _Du är så vacker_ …” he whispers into your skin, his breath shortening as his thrusts increase in pace and speed. You can’t pronounce any words to reply, all you can do is moan and dig your nails into his back, egging him on further.  You could feel the coil deep inside you tighten as he began slamming himself into you.  He was near his end too, as he soon lost his rhythm and his growls became more insistent.  

 

_For the first time I'm telling you_

_How much I need and bleed for_

_Your every move and waking sound_

_In my time I'll wrap my wire around your heart_

_And your mind, you're mine forever now_

You cry out as your climax hits, blinded by bright lights in your eyes, muscles constricting against his buried length deep inside you.  He continues to thrust into you, prolonging your orgasm.  It doesn’t take long for him to follow suit, as he growls loudly, emptying into you.  His chest heaves as he slows down, only letting out small groans between clenched teeth. When he stops, he doesn't pull out but gently rests his head against your chest. Your heart pounds out a strange rhythm for him, and you reach and smooth your hands over his hair comfortingly.

You couldn't remember a time that you'd ever felt this complete. A contented sigh comes from your lips and Water raises his head to look at you. You give him a smile and a playful wink. He eventually pulls out of you, making you whimper from emptiness, and curls up beside you.  His arms work their way around you, protectively hugging you.

“Our paths have finally crossed,” he sleepily mutters into your ear. “Don't leave.”

“Never in a million years,” you reply.  Your eyelids began to droop, the energy you shared with him slowly draining.

As soon as your eyes shut, you begin to feel like you’re moving. A dream, you thought.  In the inky darkness, you see a figure ahead of you, walking towards you. You realize it’s Water, and you timidly walk towards him as well, meeting him in the middle of...nowhere. A thousand thoughts fly through your mind as he takes your hand.

                    _Who wouldn't be the one you love and live for_

_Who wouldn't stand inside your love and die for_

_Who wouldn't be the one you love_

“What is this?” you ask, trying to judge your surroundings.

“A dream.” Water replies and gives you a tender smile.

“This one is different.” you observe. “This seems more...real than the others.”

“Not as real as what just happened, Beth.” He winks and gives you a long hug. “It’s been a long time coming.” Your face burns hot again, even in a dream, and you let your head rest on his chest. “Please don’t disappear on me again.” He whispers, and everything fades away.


End file.
